Somos Iguales
by ichijoji-kun
Summary: ¿Crees que pondré que este es un mal Summary? ¡Pues no! Está súper bueno, míralo y verás. One-Shot Tras escapar de las tropas Ymir y Bert conversan un rato sobre que tan iguales son y sus sentimientos por sus amadas "rubias" XD, ojala les guste.


**Disclaimer: Shingeki No kyojin y por ende sus personajes (Excepto Ymir, ella es mía, putos) pertenecen a ****Hajime Isayama alias "el mata personajes" XD**

**Spoiler del Manga, pero si de verdad todavía no sabes quiénes son los titanes cambiantes después de todo este tiempo fracasaste como Fan de esta serie XP.**

**Mi segundo aporte a este Fandom lleno de escritores, lectores y gente divertida, ojalá me digan cómo puedo mejorar.**

**Aclaraciones: Bertholdt X Ymir, se sitúa en el capitulo 50.5 del Manga tras haber escapado de las tropas.**

* * *

_**Somos Iguales**_

—¿No puedes dormir? —Ymir le dedicó una mirada apacible con los ojos y sus alrededores aún brotados.

—No estoy cansado —Bertholdt corroboró que Reiner dormía hace varios minutos ya, antes de responderle a la chica.

El viento helado de la noche arremetió contra los tres cuerpos sobre la muralla, haciendo que sólo la mujer se helara.

—Vaya, no me podría quejar de un suelo de piedra o madera vieja a comparación de dormir aquí —sonrió ella al sentarse y frotar sus manos para calentarse un poco.

Él la miró tratar de aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo, en los tres años de conocerse solo hasta ahora podría decir que la veía indefensa, mas no era la primera vez que comprobaba que esa piel marrón clara adornada por pecas en el rostro y un cuerpo casi llegando a ser masculino, le parecía atractivo.

—Toma, cúbrete —llamó su atención mientras se sacaba su prenda de manga larga que cubría su torso—. Debes estar congelándote.

—No es necesario Bert, estaré bien —declinó ella el ofrecimiento.

—Insisto, no quiero que te resfríes o algo, después de todo tú me salvaste —se acercó a ella para entregarle su ropa.

Ella sonrió ante la insistencia, no consideraba que haber alejado a un titán fuera un acto muy heroico, como se había aclarado antes, ellos eran asesinos, sin embargo, Bertholdt nunca perdería esa agradable empatía que lo caracterizaba.

—Compartámosla, entonces —habló ella antes de cubrir su espalda y parte de la de él con la tela al tiempo que se recostaba en su regazo.

—Amm…B-bueno, está bien…supongo —tartamudeó Bertholdt, antes de asegurarse de que Reiner no los mirara.

—¿Qué te sucede? No me digas que te avergüenzas por esto —bromeó Ymir al ver la cara roja del muchacho.

—N-no, para nada —desvió los ojos—. Si no te molesta a mí tampoco —con más confianza apegó su cuerpo más al de Ymir.

—Eres muy grande, ¿sabías? —mencionó con ganas de conversar con él.

—Supongo —miró al cielo—. ¿A las mujeres les gustan los hombres grandes?

No entendía del todo la pregunta, pero tenía una suposición acertada.

—No siempre, yo los prefiero bajitos…o mejor dicho, bajita —susurró ella al recordar a su amada Diosa.

Bertholdt la miró divertido, era imposible no saber en quién tenía puestos sus pensamientos.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que la volverás a ver pronto —animó el chico, pues si bien Ymir no era su gran amiga, ahora estaban juntos y era mejor estar bien el uno con el otro mientras pudieran.

—Gracias, estoy segura de que tú también volverás a ver pronto a la tuya —usó un tono casi de broma para decirlo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —intentó hacerse el desentendido.

—Hablo de tu querida rubia —no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de vergüenza de Bertholdt—. Mirabas mucho a Annie, sin contar que recuerda que hace un rato casi te comes de un grito al pobre Armin cuando dijo lo que le estaban haciendo.

Ymir notó que esto no lo debió haber dicho, pues cuando el chico recordó las palabras de Armin los sentimientos de furia que eran poco comunes en él, afloraron nuevamente en su ser.

—Lo lamento mucho Berth, no hagas caso a lo que digo, era una broma.

—¿Una broma? —se expresó de forma irónica—. Annie para mí fue mi compañera de academia y en la misión de exterminio, también fue una guerrera espléndida tanto humana como titán, era la razón por la que no podía dormir cuando iba a una misión sola, fue la causa por la que me aburría tantos días al saber que ella se separaba de nosotros por ingresar a la Policía Militar, tsk… —chasqueó la lengua y suspiró antes de continuar—. Es más que obvio que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella.

La morena se alegró, hasta hace poco había sido secuestrada por quien fue su compañero y ahora estaba ahí, recostada en su regazo teniendo una conversación agradable con la única persona que tal vez en mucho tiempo, podría denominarla amigo.

—No somos tan diferentes, ¿verdad? —fue él quien rompió el silencio incómodo.

—Ambos amamos a una rubia, ambos tenemos este "poder" y creo que ambos no estamos muy conformes con nuestros actos pasados —bajó la mirada al recordar lo que él le había preguntado en el bosque—. Yo no lo recuerdo de verdad, Bert, pero discúlpame, si de verdad lo hice yo…

—No importa —la calló con un tono suave—. Ya te lo dije, no te odio y te entiendo, porque somos iguales.

Ninguno dijo nada mas, Bertholdt no durmió esa noche, pues no se sentía cansado, sin embargo Ymir se durmió como pocas veces lo hacía, por primera vez en el regazo de un hombre y sintiéndose segura al lado de alguien que fuera como fuera, era lo más cercano que tenía ahora, al lado de alguien que era igual a ella.

* * *

**Ok ok, como siempre han de perdonar mis horrores ortográficos XD, so sorry, pero bueno, espero que esto fuera de su agradó, bye bye.**


End file.
